


I Had This Feeling That Something Ain't Right

by QueenKara671



Series: Of Children and Chess Pieces [7]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Tales From The SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Derealization, Gen, Guilt, Hearing Voices, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Memory Loss, Multi, Repeating Phrases, The In-between, Time Travel, also he doesn't actually hear them, as is common for this fandom, but they're real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKara671/pseuds/QueenKara671
Summary: Where was he walking. What was he doing. Who was he.---Karl remembers, but then he forgets again.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap (Mentioned)
Series: Of Children and Chess Pieces [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154291
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	I Had This Feeling That Something Ain't Right

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags on this one, folks.
> 
> Fic title from "Stuck in the Middle with You" by Dale Ann Bradley.

He wandered through the quartz corridors, white wherever he turned. He didn't know where he was, who he was, why he was here, what he was missing. It should have bothered him, but it didn't. He continued walking.

Occasionally he'd walk past himself. He didn't particularly care. They never spoke to him, he never spoke to them. He continued walking.

Not bothering to enter the bedroom--he knew there was already himself in there--he strolled down a spiral staircase. Not bothering to look at the views, not bothering to try to find anything, anyone that didn't belong. Everything here was just  _ white _ . He continued walking.

He was decently certain he didn't exist anymore. Did anything exist outside this castle? Inside? He knew the two things that wrote the books probably existed. One was good, one wasn't. Or so he assumed. He didn't know much, honestly. He continued walking.

There was a him that he thought was real. He had seen him before. The only one that dared to listen to the books from the other thing, the one that he wasn't supposed to listen to. That version of himself could leave, could do what he wanted, which was why he was in the bedroom right now instead of following the path  _ DON'T STRAY FROM THE PATH DON'T STRAY FROM THE PATH DON'T STRAY FROM THE PATH DON'T STRAY FROM THE PATH _ . He wondered if he had been like that once. He continued walking.

Where was he walking. What was he doing. Who was he.

_ He continued wal- _

NO. He didn't want to anymore. Why did the thing want him to follow the path so badly?

_ Karl- _

Was that his name? What had it taken from him? What had it done to him? 

_ Karl, listen- _

What was he missing what was he missing what is this place why can't he leave he wants to see Sapnap and Quackity and George and Corpse and Tubbo and Ranboo and all his friends he wants to save people, help people, why can't he?

**Don't trust it, Karl.**

_ Karl, don't do this. _

He screamed. As loud as he could. He wondered if the him in the bedroom could hear him. Was he even still there? He kept screaming. He did  _ not  _ continue walking.

**Under the tree** _ KARL STOP THIS STOP THIS NOW _

The other hims passing by didn't seem to notice him. Did they know he was there? If he died here, would they simply shuffle around his corpse? Would he fade from existence? Would everyone forget him?

He screamed until he couldn't anymore, falling to the floor and sobbing. He wanted to see his fiancés. He wanted to save everyone, wanted to fix things, wanted to be important. But he couldn't fix anything. Sapnap was barely coping with everything that had happened with Dream, Quackity was still hungering for power over the server like Schlatt did, L'manberg was still gone, everyone was gone, like  **Charles or Lyaria or James or John John or Catboy or the Butler or Robin or Cletus or Cornelius or Oliver or Benjamin or-**

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He shouted. "BOTH OF YOU!"

**Sorry. Trying to help.**

_ See, Karl, isn't it so much better when you don't remember? :] _

"I… I have to find a way out if here, I have to get out of here, I won't be your honking puppet anymore." He vowed. "I'll get out of here."

_ You will?  _ **You will.**

He jumped to his feet. "I have to warn him! The other me, I have to-" He dropped the book with a crash. 

Had he been reading? No voices inside his head, just… reading a book?

Of course not. He was fine. He picked the boom back up, gently closing it and placing it back where it belonged. What kind of librarian would he be if he didn't take care of his books? Well, he was a time traveller, not a librarian, but the point still stood. What had he been doing anyways? Ah, it didn't matter.

He continued walking.

_ Don't stray from the path. _

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Karl's probably not going to be too important in this universe, he's there but he probably won't be mentioned--  
> My brain: Write Karl angst where's he stuck in the In-Between and he's forgotten everyone he loves and they've forgotten him too.  
> Me:  
> Me: Why?  
> My brain: You gotta.


End file.
